User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Rap Battle Tournament 6: AnimaShaun vs BasaltWolfED145RS
EPIC RAP BATTLESH OV HISHTOWY!!! ANIMASHAUN VS BASALTWOLFED145RS BEGIN! (bpm: 80; 1 line = 4 beats) Shaun: Let me tell you something now man, because this is a battle for the big boys, Even though I’m new to this wiki, I’ll be sure to leave you destroyed, You know why? ‘Cause you’re a stupid prick, with a tiny dick; it’s so pathetic, And you’re a dipstick, with a nervous tick, because my raps are sick; they’re apocalyptic, (boom) And guess what, you yank? The USA is over-rated, And your patriotic ego has been vastly inflated, With all those infamous wars that you have celebrated, So I have no choice but to have you annihilated, ‘Cause this rap battle is on. I founded AnimaShaun, What can you find? Your dick? Also, your videos make me yawn, You were born on Halloween? Ha, that made my day, You just spend time googling cock because you’re probably gay, Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I respect the queers, But it looks like you’ve settled with your right hand for years. Basalt: You’re new to this wiki, you should really learn your place You make animations cause you’re scared to show your face! I’m the wolf attitude, you’re just a bulgy eyed asshole I’m spinning circles around you, the stadium’s in my control! My videos make you yawn? Well yours make me snooze Even Lyteq thinks they’re bad, he even said you would lose! I’m totally killing this chicken, he just made his last “bok bok!” You’re addicted to coke? More like you’re addicted to cock!! Put me against you? Ha, that is just wrong! Kurai and I would easily kill both you and John. You got no fighting skills, you wouldn’t even leave a dent You were killed on my birthday. Man, that was a good present! Battle of Big boys? I’m older than you Shaun! You say my dick is small? Well at least I have one! There’s a reason you’re chicken, it’s that you have no balls At the end of this fight, it is you who falls! Shaun: Hahaha, nice rebound, you lack all sense of linguistics, You’d better just leave now, because your rhymes are so simplistic, Give it up dude! You’ve totally lost this battle through, You can’t just slap down any easy rhyme and say “That’ll do!” I’ve beaten you already; I’m just that witty, I’m have the best artistic skills on this entire wiki! You’ll need an ambulance, for the burns, on your skin that I’m creating, And the equivalence? I have a girlfriend, whereas you’ve been masturbating, Oh, and you think you’re better than all my animations? I’ve outviewed you on Youtube, dude. I’m known all around my nation, I’m the next Walt Disney, just check my cartoons, You’re the next Mitt Romney; your failure’s coming soon. Basalt: My raps are extreme, you could say I’m on fire Your raps are fricken terrible, I’ll just call you Jovenshire Seriously, rhyme “witty” with “wiki”? You’re clearly not that skilled That’ll make things easier, this blog will be barely filled. Your art may be better, but I’m better at voicing You haven’t won yet, so you can quit rejoicing I won’t be burned that long, you’d probably burn forever. Kurai take this guy down! Kurai: With Pleasure! You have a girlfriend? Boyfriend is the correct term You and Daniel won’t have kids, no eggs, you both only got sperm You're the next Walt Disney? Oh pfft yeah good luck Tell me when you make something that isn't stupid as fuck! You sound like Justin Bieber, annoying and gay. I may have died 3 times, but now I’m here to stay! Don't even try replying, it's clear you can't beat me Your most viewed video is a terrible ripoff of asdfmovie!!! Shaun: Jesus... If you guys think that you’re good enough to battle me, You’re clearly mistaken; you’re the weaker MC, Also, you ever heard of near rhymes, mate? Apparently not. You suck at this and your hypocrisy’s great And you’re only on fire because I scorched you up in flames, You got someone to help you? John: Well two can play at that game! WOO-AAH! It’s time for you to meet, the real technique; I’ll knock you off your feet, with my incredible heat, You’ll need to retreat, when this rhyme’s complete, because you cannot defeat, with this imaginary beat, And the word on the street, is that your rhymes are obsolete, they’re utterly bleak, so just stay in the backseat, Do I need to repeat? You don’t want to compete; because your rhymes are nothing of the likes of Nice Pete, So yeah... why don’t you guys just go piss off back to your YouTube? Try and get more subs? Hah! Go away and fuck; here’s some lube, And the asdf thing was for the asdf competition, Throw all the hate you want but we have more recognition The only way you’ll beat us is if you guys find a 4 leaf clover, Now I’ll let Shaun end this because he’s got more to say: RANT OVER, Shaun: Indeed! Now, in conclusion, and to avoid all confusion, If you think you’ve won this it’s clearly a delusion, You’d better get your act together because the end is coming near, So see ya, so long, and fuck off till next year. Basalt: BW: So you looked up online to find that near rhyme? Kurai: Pathetic little bitches, they went past their bedtime! BW: Of course they did Kurai, they spent to much time on us! Kurai: Even Lyteq knows better, these guys are a bunch of BS BW: We don’t need more subs, we actually show our faces! Kurai: You hide behind cartoons, cause you look freaking wasted! One regular gunshot, you’re dead; no screaming BW: You think I’ll leave this wiki?! HA! You’re dreaming! And what the heck you two? Why make your raps so long? Kurai: You think you can rap fast? You’re obviously wrong! BW: You want a 4-leaf clover? I got it right here! (holds it) Kurai: Yeah so see ya, so long, and YOU fuck off ‘till next year! ''BW: And here’s one last part to finish this verse: you—'' Kurai: —You know what? Screw it! *shoots both of them* How’s that? ''BW: Uhh…yeah, that’d work…'' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHOEVER THE FUCK RUNS THIS TORNAMENT DECIDES!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI!!!!!!!!! Who won? AnimaShaun (Shaun and John) BasaltWolfED145RS (Basalt and Kurai) Category:Blog posts